


In A Sky Full Of Stars I'm Fixed On You

by Badass_iero



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_iero/pseuds/Badass_iero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy and nerdy Ashton tutors dorky and timid Michael and stuff happens.</p><p>Obviously all my titles are from songs and this one is "a sky full of stars" by Coldplay and the actual lyrics are "in a sky full of stars I think I saw you" but I think that "in a sky full of stars I'm fixed on you" fits better with my story.</p><p>Okay just to be clear here I do not like 5 second of summer and I do not listen to their music, I wrote all the 5sos fanfic on this page for my girlfriend (who is now my ex) loved them and so I wrote these fr her and we broke up but these fic's are awesome so I'm not taking them down cause I worked hard on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Sky Full Of Stars I'm Fixed On You

**Author's Note:**

> It's cute

The homework issued is probably the hardest thing I've ever come across. The one day out of this week that I actually decide to come I am set up to do a shitton of homework. "Shakespeare is simple and classic. Please don't over complicate this" the teacher says and I roll my eyes. Bullshit. "I took the liberty of getting most of you Shakespeare books, the ones who know they won't read the book after this assignment please pick your copy up in the library." And that's my cue. I get up, sling my backpack over my shoulder and head to the library with two other people. After I get my copy I flip open to the play I was assigned to do an overview of, which happens to be 'A Midsummer-Night's Dream' and by the title I am already hopeless. I read the first few couple of pages, and just to check I see how many more pages I have and there's a lot. Fuck. I sit down at the only table that doesn't have anyone else and the tables around me quickly fill up with loud students. I pull my earbuds on and shuffle my music so I don't hear them talking.   
"Hey mate" someone says. I yank my headphones out of my ear and look up barely above my book "hey mate can I sit down?" The bloke says and I nod. When I fully look up from the book I inhale sharply. Fucking Ashton Irwin is sitting at my table. What the fuck. He flashes me that famous giant and endearing smile and I swear to god I will not be able to get through this book with him sitting right across from me. "How's it going?" He asks. "Uh fine, just doing some literature shit" I say. "Oh sweet what about?" He asks. "Shakespeare's play 'A MidSummer-Night's Dream...' Gotta write an overview or outline of it" I say and push the book over to him. Our hands brush as he grabs the book and fuck everything else in the world right now. "I love this one... Do you need help?" He asks and I hope my mouth isn't hanging open right now. "Uh yeah actually I'm quite lost" I say and he smiles again, shit shit shit.  He begins explaining the play in great detail and I swear to god I am in so deep. Since the day I first came to this school I have always fancied him so much but never did anything because we hang out with two totally different crowds. It seems so surreal that he's right in front of me, talking about my homework and I should probably write down what he's saying instead of staring at his lips, fuck. I grab my pencil and write down key phrases like "Helena was madly in love with Demetrius" and "Lysander and Demetrius both fought for the love of Hermia, but In the end Lysander ended up winning her heart" and holy fuck he's really attractive when he talks about shit that nobody else knows about.  
 "I'm afraid I'm going to ask you two to leave, we are closing" a middle aged lady says and I glance at my phone and wow how the hours go by when you're with someone incredibly hot and smart. "Oh okay well you still need some help right?" He asks. "Yeah if you wanna come over to mine or maybe we can meet up again" I say but then I add "you're really fuckin helpful thank you" so I don't seem clingy. He smiles and nods and says "yeah I got time I can come over now" and oh god I am not prepared for this. I quickly shove all my things in my backpack and walk out of the school library with Ashton trailing behind. "You walk to school right so you need a ride?" I ask and he nods. We walk to my car, I blush in embarrassment at the junk in the backseat as he gets in the front and I hope that doesn't give him a shitty image of me. As I start up my car the radio comes on and immediately I recognise the song and apparently Ashton does too. "Fuckin love this song" he says and that just gives me another reason to adore him. "Yeah I love it too" I say and as he sings along I swear I forget how to drive.   
"Ere we are" I say as we pull up to my house. He nods and hops out and I grab my backpack from the backseat and he follows me up to the front door. "Okay, I never really have anyone over so if my family sees you it'll turn into fifty million questions so lets just hurry up and get to my room" I say and put my finger up to my lips in a 'shhh' gesture. He laughs a sweet but quiet giggle and that will be the death of me. I do something I didn't know I had in me, I grab his hand as I push the door open and run with him behind me as fast as I can. When we get to my room he erupts in laughter and says "wow you were being serious" and it makes me laugh too. I open my backpack and spread all my homework things on my bed and he sits down after taking his boots off and sits Indian style like a kid and I find it adorable. "So yeah it's pretty simple, obviously the wording Shakespeare uses is one of a kind but if you take it into consideration the play is easy to understand if you read it with an open mind" he says and I nod, writing what he said down even though I don't really need to. "Woah cool" he says as he glances around my room and points at all my posters. "Thanks" I say and stare at the play book so I don't stare at him. "How come we don't hang out?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders but ask myself the same question all the time. "Well if ya wanna I'd like that" he says cheekily. "That'd be cool mate" I say and begin doodling band logos on the cover of my notebook.   
A few more hours go by of him explaining the play in almost full detail and I think I'll know this play like the back of my hand when he's done teaching me. Oh how my teachers will be so proud. "Okay so tell me now, who is Lysander in love with?" He asks. I think about it for a second and replay in my mind everything he's been telling me for the last couple hours and quickly say "Hermia?" But it comes out more like a question. He smiles so wide and when I think that he's done doing things that make me fall for him even more he springs one more on me, he puts both hands on my jaw and pulls me in a kiss. I question if I even have a heartbeat anymore and my hands find his hips before I know what is even going on. He moans a bit as I pull him into my lap over all the books and he sits cross legged in my lap, still kissing me and I swear this is flawless. "Fuck. Michael you're perfect" he says as he pulls out of the kiss and my jaw drops. "You're fucking with me right?" I ask in utter disbelief. "No mate I think you're actually perfect" he confirms, and reaches for the his glasses to take them off. "Nope keep em on I think you look cute with them" I say and move his hand from his face. "What? You do?" He asks. "Uh huh" I say. With him on my lap looking down at me and my hands on his waist I know nothing else means a thing except this moment. "I like you" He says and puts his hands through my hair. "You do?" I ask. He nods and smiles down at me. "It only happens in books and movies when the person you like likes you back, this can't be real" I say and he throws his head back in a soft laugh "real as can be, Clifford. I like you" he repeats and I feel my heart breaking through my ribs. "Wait so it's established that you like me too?" He asks and it's my turn to throw my head back in laughter. "Oh my god yes" I say and pull his chin down for another kiss. Just like the first my hands go to his waist and up to his ribs and he pulls me closer by the back of the head and jaw. "You're a good kisser, Clifford" he says and rubs his nose against mine. "And you're a good Lit tutor" I add with a smirk. "Is that all we'll be though?" He asks. "Not if you want more" I say and it brings a smile to his face and the lines of concern between his eyebrows disappear. "I want you" he says and kisses me again. "I just might even need you" he adds.   
And that's how it goes. At school we walk the halls proudly together and he comes over after school to help me with my homework and slips kisses in when I get right answers and sometimes we even skip the homework and have a cuddle or go see a film, our weekends always spent together, and I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. 


End file.
